1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant carrier apparatuses, and more particularly to an infant carrier apparatus having multiple configurations of use and its operating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller apparatus typically comprises a support frame provided with wheels, a seat assembly, a backrest assembly and a handle. After a child is placed on the seat, the parent can use the handle to push the stroller in movement. In traditional strollers, the seat assembly is usually oriented toward the front of the stroller in its direction of displacement. Because the child does not face the parent when seated in the stroller, no interaction is permitted between the child and the parent. To remedy the aforementioned deficiency, some approaches propose a stroller construction that has different seating configurations facing forward and rearward. For this purpose, the backrest assembly may be adjustable forward or rearward to allow the child to be seated either facing rearward or forward. However, the adjustment and lock mechanism of the backrest assembly is usually placed at a position adjacent to the seat, which may not be convenient to operate for the adult.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant carrier apparatus that can have multiple seating configurations, is convenient to operate and address at least the foregoing issues.